Ace the Mongoose
Ace is one of Gabriella's close friends. Following the events of moving to Station Square, he and the other bandmates resume their music for their new life. He is musically talented, one of the vocalists that he formed Gabriella and friends, has given the band name Electric Daisy. Ace moved in with Gabriella and Kiki after the incident between with his estrange parents, whom he got abused. He was previously been sent to Juvie for three months, but was found not guilty for suspicion of criminal damage, when revelation as has proven that he's innocent. He was fostered by another mongoose family after being placed on the foster system. Ace became one of Sonic's fastest friends when joins him, alongside with the others. Character Early life Ace was born on Luminous City. At aged 10, he comes from a very abusive home involved with his father, Carlos who is a drug-dealer and his mother, Lois became very promiscuous has cheated her husband many times. Ace strongly hates his parents as they do not care about him, until he was arrested for unexplained reason of criminal damage and was sent down to three months in Juvie. However, moments after the revelation about Ace's pleas, both Carlos and Lois are arrested after claiming it was Lois who cause a damage and Ace was released, placed in care until he was put into foster system, was adopted by another mongoose family. Ace began taking music lesson, plays the piano writing his song and began playing the guitar. He formed the band with his friend, Gabriella given as Electric Daisy representing as friendship and love. Aftermath of the destruction of the Twinkle City and Brevon's disappearance, Ace and the others are moved to Station Square and resume their music for their new life. Personality Ace is cool and collected, naturally protective of the gang. On rare occasions, he appears to be quite mysterious but is loyal and outgoing where he brings out the warmer side. Ace sometimes still be aggressive and blunt, when anyone tries to hurt his friends, especially his parents. He is tough, brave and selfless where risk his life to save anyone to get them out of trouble. Ace is pretty laid-back and easy-going, spending his time hanging with his friends. Also, he is a big-brother figure towards Gabriella's sister, Kiki when he and Gabriella moved in a flat together. Powers Abilities and Skills Relationships Family Ace lived with his biological parents. But the family life has came out dysfunctional but very abusive involving with Carlos and Lois treated Ace badly. After his parents are sent down prison, Ace was adopted by mongoose family. It has announced that his parents are put in trial and given them sentenced to four years imprisonment for child abuse. Ace is unable to see them after what they done to him. It has previously disocovered it was Lois who put him in Juvie by framing him for criminal damage. Friends Ace is one of Gabriella's bandmates and best friends. Upon moving to Station Square he became one of Sonic's fast friends as he joins him for another adventure. Whist making friends, their is a strong rivalry between with Shadow, Ace becomes very defensive of Sonic and friends as Shadow remains hostile towards Team Sonic. Romance Gabriella grows closer to Ace after he was moved in with her and Kiki. She develop to have romantic feelings towards him and Ace later accepts it. Ace and Gabriella's special relationship status is "Sol Friends" meaning that they are remained as close friends while they have feelings for each other. Trivia * Ace has the resemblance of Ash Mongoose. However, unlike Ash, Ace has a different appearance and has a similar hairstyle. * He was the first person being placed on the foster system aftermath of releasing from Juvie due to his parents framing him for criminal damage, claiming it was Lois. * On Sonic Ultra Rush, it revealed that he and Gabriella named the band as Electric Daisy represent for friendship and love. * He has tattoo only on his left arm symbolising something special. * Quotes Category:Mongooses Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters